


oh my love, she keeps me warm

by rensbloom



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensbloom/pseuds/rensbloom
Summary: Bernie’s had a late night at Holby and she’s feeling a little sleepy as a result. Fluff and silliness ensues.Hope you all enjoy!





	oh my love, she keeps me warm

Late nights at work were a common occurrence for Bernie and Serena and tonight was no exception. It was late in December and sub-zero temperatures, so throughout the day they’d been leaving coffees on each other’s desks to hold them up against the cold. And what a long day it was: Bernie didn’t clock off until ten and what’s more, her car had gone in for repairs the previous day, but this ended up being a good thing because Serena stayed late to drive her home.

Almost as soon as Bernie set foot in their office at the end of the day Serena was there, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her in close. “Oh, darling, you look worn out,” she murmured, before pulling back to give her a quick kiss.

“I am.” Bernie rubbed a hand over her face. “I could fall asleep right here.”

“Let’s get you home, then, shall we?”

“As long as ‘home’ means your place. I need someone keeping an eye on me so I don’t pass out from exhaustion.”

“Hmm. Now, what makes me think that’s just an excuse to cling to me like a limpet all night and steal both my duvet and body heat?”

Bernie grinned and pecked Serena on the nose. “You know me so well.” She couldn’t help but giggle at Serena’s responding pout. “Oh, cheer up. You know you love it when I stay over.”

“Hmm.” Serena tried not to smile as Bernie kissed her pouty lips over and over. “You really are soppy when you’re tired.”

“Mm.” Bernie kissed her neck, grinning when the brunette shivered in response.

“Stop that,” Serena murmured, firmly but affectionately prying Bernie’s mouth away from her neck and leaning around her to open the office door, “or we'll never make it to the car.”

“Fine, fine,” Bernie mock-sulked as Serena took her hand and led her out of the office. “Whatever you say, darling.”

They walked out to Serena’s car hand-in-hand, running into Fletch on the way (“Coming to Albie’s?” he called, but Serena said they were going straight to bed, to which Fletch smirked and winked at Bernie before disappearing again). Serena rolled her eyes at the blonde as they stepped out into the cold. “He’s cheeky, that one.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t expect him to make a joke. ‘We’re going straight to bed’ is exactly the kind of comment Fletch’s filthy humour thrives on.”

“We _are_ going straight to bed!” Serena protested, but Bernie just chuckled in response and tangled their fingers tighter together.

Fifteen minutes later, though, it was Serena who was laughing. The warmth of the car and the low hum of the radio turned out to be a match made in heaven for a sleepy Bernie, and she’d fallen sound asleep. Pulling into her drive, Serena parked and sat there for a moment, smiling fondly at her snoozing girlfriend.

“I would carry you in,” she whispered, “only I don’t think I’m quite strong enough. Oh, I don’t want to wake you…” She reached out and stroked Bernie’s cheek with her thumb, brushed her fringe away from her eyes. As she trailed her thumb down to the edge of Bernie’s lips, the blonde nipped at it gently and Serena nearly jumped out of her skin.

Bernie opened her eyes and smirked at her triumphantly. “Got you.”

“Berenice Wolfe, you little devil!” Serena launched herself at her, intending to tickle her until she pleaded for mercy, but instead Bernie caught her halfway and kissed her, pinning the brunette’s arms against her sides to prevent her attack. She needn’t have bothered, though; at the touch of Bernie’s lips all thoughts of punishment vanished from Serena’s mind.

A good few minutes passed before a soft tapping at the window brought them back to reality. Whirling around, Serena was met with the sight of her nephew, observing the scene with a rather puzzled look on his face. This was understandable, since Serena had somehow ended up in Bernie’s lap at some point during the kissing and Bernie had her hands up Serena’s shirt. She hoped her coat was covering the evidence.

“Auntie Serena,” he called, “are you coming in? Only it’s getting quite late and I don’t think it would be a good idea to sleep in the car, because it’s very cold tonight.”

Unable to help herself, Bernie started honking with laughter and Serena shot her a glare, but she too was struggling to hold back the giggles. “Don’t worry, Jason, we’re coming now.”

“What are you both doing in there?” Jason peered through the misted glass. “Auntie Serena, are you sitting on Doctor Bernie’s lap?”

Serena cursed under her breath. “Get out, get out, quick,” she hissed, pushing the door open and scrambling out into the cold. Bernie followed, still giggling a little as she slipped her hand into her partner’s.

Jason surveyed them, noting their tousled hair, flushed cheeks and the two buttons that were still undone at the top of Serena’s shirt. After a moment’s silence, he said, “I’ve decided that I don’t want to know the answer to my previous question. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Auntie Serena. Goodnight, Doctor Bernie.” And he sloped off up to the house.

Bernie put her arm around Serena’s waist. “Hmm. I think we need to work on being more discreet.”

Serena glared at her. “Now look what you’ve done. He’ll be unpacking what he could see of that image in therapy for the rest of his life.”

“I think you’re being a little melodramatic.” Bernie kissed her. “Now. I don’t know about you, but I’d much rather be snuggled up in bed with you than out here in the cold. Shall we, darling?”

Serena huffed as she took her hand. “You’re lucky I love you, Berenice Wolfe.”

“I know. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“God, you are so soppy.” But Serena clearly didn’t mind too much, because she put her arms around her neck and kissed her again.

They padded up the stairs as quietly as they could so as not to disturb Jason, and Serena used the bathroom first while Bernie got undressed. She kept a spare pair of pyjamas at Serena’s because of the amount of times she stayed over, but the black shorts and grey vest were nowhere near warm enough for tonight. Still, she pulled them on and tiptoed into the bathroom behind Serena, slipping her arms around her waist at the sink as she brushed her teeth.

“I think I’m going to have to sober you up a bit, darling.”

“I haven’t been drinking.” Bernie pressed her lips to the side of her neck.

“You know what I mean. And I can’t concentrate if you keep doing that.”

“Don’t care.” Bernie mumbled between kisses.

Serena chuckled softly. “Oh, so that’s your game, is it? Look, just give me a minute and I’ll be in.”

“Okay, okay.” Bernie reluctantly released her. “But don’t keep me waiting too long.” She patted Serena’s backside as she left the room, emphasising her meaning, and Serena couldn’t help but smile.

A minute or two later she padded back into the bedroom, quickly pulled her pyjamas on and climbed under the duvet. All the lights were out and Bernie was curled up in the middle of the bed, eyes closed, breathing slowly and evenly.

“You can’t fool me this time,” Serena whispered, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her forehead. “So don’t even try.”

Bernie didn’t move a muscle.

“Bernie?” Serena gently stroked her cheek. She still didn’t move. “Oh, for heaven’s sake. Don’t tell me you’ve actually gone to sleep on me.” When there was still no response, she sighed and nestled into her partner’s warmth, closing her eyes, letting her tiredness overcome her…

…until suddenly there were lips against her own and Serena’s eyes shot open to find Bernie grinning at her.

“Got you. Again.”

“Berenice bloody Wolfe!” This time Serena showed no mercy, pinning the blonde down and tickling her until she yelped out loud and they remembered Jason was down the hall. Then they stopped, settling back into each other’s arms, Bernie still giggling a little.

“I hope we didn’t wake him.”

“I doubt it. He’s a heavy sleeper.” Serena traced patterns on Bernie’s forearm with her fingertips, suddenly realising she was only wearing a vest and shorts. “Oh darling, you must be freezing! Shall I get you something of mine to wear?”

“No need.” Bernie put her arms around Serena’s waist. “You’ll keep me warm.”

“Soppy.” Serena kissed her on the nose.

“Gullible.”

“Am not!”

“Serena. Darling. I fooled you into thinking I was asleep, twice.”

Serena slipped her hand under Bernie’s vest, running her fingertips up and down her stomach lightly but threateningly. “Take it back, Wolfe.”

“Okay, I take it back.” Bernie nuzzled the tip of Serena’s nose with her own. “Come on, we’d better sleep, it’s getting late. I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you are soppy.” Serena pressed one last kiss to her lips. “Goodnight, darling.”

Around thirty minutes later, when Serena’s breathing pattern changed and Bernie knew she was asleep, she couldn’t resist whispering ‘gullible’ into the darkness. And then, slowly, smiling, she let sleep take her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr 'imagine your OTP' prompt that had our two lovely ladies written all over it.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Xo Ren


End file.
